Cobarde
by FaberritanaHeyachele
Summary: Despues de sacar a Santana del closet, Finn le confieza que en realidad esta enamorado de ella. One Shot Finntana. No soy buena con los Summary, si te interesa entra y lee ;


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son mios, son de Ryan Murphy, Iann Brennan y Brad Falcuck, descargo de toda responsabilidad.

.

Este es un Fanfic creado por mi; mas especificamente es un One-Shot.

.

Veía el video donde Finn arrastra a Santana fuera del closet y la idea brotó a mi mente. Nisiquiera me gusta la idea de Finntana, me parece algo asqueroso(no se porqex3) pero me gusto esta idea y espero que a ustedes tambien :3

"Hey Santana, ¿porque no simplemente sales del closet?" dijé "Sabes? Creo que se porque eres tan buena degradando a los demas. Es porque constantemente te degradas a ti misma porque no puedes admitirle a todo el mundo que estas enamorada de Brittany y ella quizá no te ame. Debe doler no poder admitirle a todos como te sientes de verdad. ¿Sabés que creo que eres? Una cobarde."

**POV FINN**

Cobarde. Le llamé cobarde cuando el cobarde soy yo. Todo lo que le dije, es como si en verdad me lo hubiese dicho a mi, porque no puedo admitirle al mundo que estoy enamorado de Santana López, no puedo admitir que no dejo de pensarla desde aquella "pequeña" aventura cuando me quitó la virginidad, más que quitarmela me la arrebató; igual que arrebató mi corazón. Y aun más en San Valentín cuando me besó tan apasionadamente, aunque hubiese sido solo para enfermarme ese beso significó algo, y sentí fuegos artificiales aun más que con Quinn. Hace dias yo le quité la virginidad a Rachel y pude comprobar que no la amo. Porque no sentí lo mismo que con Santana, mi Santana.

Ya pasaron dos semanas de aquel incidente y despues de la semana de musica por y para mujeres, creo que las cosas entre San y yo ya estan bien. Le pedí que viniera a la sala del coro despues de clases para hablar de algo.

Aqui viene, caminando como siempre, con ese caminar curveando la cadera tan finamente que no puedo verla sin sentir mariposas en mi estomago.

**S:** Hola Manatí

**F: **Hola Sandbags

**S: **¿Para que me pediste que viniera?

**F:** Quería hablar contigo de algo.

**S: **¿Que sucede?

**F: **¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la semana pasada? Lo de que significas mucho para mí porque fuiste mi primera vez.

**S:** Lo recuerdo..

**F:** Quería confesarte algo.

**S: **¿Que cosa?

**F: **Me gustas.

**S: **Finn, soy gay.

**F:** Lo sé, lo entiendo.

**S: **Entonces, tu punto es...

**F:** Quería pedirte un favor.

**S:** No me acostaré contigo de nuevo.

**F: **Lo sé, no era eso

**S:** ¿Entonces?

**F:** Besamé

**S:** ¿No te quedo claro? Soy gay.

**F:** Lo sé, y tambien se que la unica forma en que podré superarte es dejando que me beses de nuevo, necesito probar tu sabor chocolate una ultima vez. Por favor, Santana, necesito sentir tus labios en los mios una vez más. Sí lo haces, te prometo que haremos como si jamas hubiese pasado

**S:** ¿Y juras que jamás le dirás a nadie?¿Que haremos como si jamas hubiese pasado?

**F:** Lo juro.

**S:** De acuerdo. Supongo que necesito un ultimo beso heterosexual para despedirme de mis dias como perra.

.

Se acercó a mi y pude ver sus carnosos labios acercandose a los míos, cuando nuestos labios por fin se juntaron sentí esos fuegos artificiales que llenan mi estomago de mariposas que revolotean. Abrí mis labios para darle paso a su lengua la introdujo en mí, siento que su lengua y la mia bailan un tango con una coreografía perfecta. Desearía que este momento fuera eterno. Al separarse de mi, me miró a los ojos y se limito a sonrio, apenas y me limite a corresponder su sonrisa.

_**S:**_ Espero que con eso lo superes

_**F:**_ No te preocupes, lo haré.

Cobarde. Soy un cobarde, es obvio que jamás la superaré, pero no puedo decirselo, estoy con Rachel ahora, además ella es lesbiana, y esta con Brittany, no hay forma de que estemos juntos. No la superaré, pero almenos recordaré este beso que estoy seguro que lleva sentimientos por parte de ambos, y que debo decir que ha sido el mejor beso que he dado en toda mi vida. Veo como da media vuelta y se encamina a la puerta mientras yo solo la veo.

_**POV Santana**_

Torpe, torpe, torpe! ¿Porqué le hize caso? ¿Por qué lo besé? No debí! Ese beso fue magico y jamás podre olvidarlo, pero no debo, soy lesbiana! ¿O no? No, no, claro que lo soy, amo a Britt, amo a mi patito, y no debo dejar que un manatí me haga dudar de mi sexualidad. Pero...

No puedo evitarlo, doy media vuelta y me regreso hacia el. Le beso por segunda vez en el dia.

_**POV Finn**_

Pusó sus manos en mis hombros y me beso de nuevo, nos movimos de manera que la estaba arrinconando contra la pared y mi mano sobre esta. Duramos buen rato, no se cuanto tiempo exactamente, solo se que fue magico y quería que no desapareciera ese momento.

Se separo de mi delicadamente y paso su lengua por sus labios.

**F:** Creí que eras gay

**S:** Prefiero el termino Bisexual.

**F: **Me gusta esa idea.

**S:** Adios Manatí.

**F:** Adios bolsas de arena.

_**POV Santana**_

Me acerque a el para darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida. Me di media vuelta cuando sentí que me tomo por el brazo y me beso, fue un beso fugaz, pero memorable.

Creo que tiene razón, soy una cobarde, me estoy enamorando de Finn pero no puedo dejar que nadie lo sepa. Amo a Brittany y ella me ama a mi, asi deben ser las cosas.


End file.
